


Fidget

by Lothlorienx



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Smutty, YJ, cheshroy, chesire x red arrow, explicit - Freeform, jade x roy, red arrow x chesire, roy x jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Roy and what they do behind closed doors. I'll let the tags speak for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidget

Jade knotted the silk for the last time, finally binding Roy’s hands and feet to the bed frame.   
“Tight enough?” she asked him, a teasing, wicked smile on her face.  
With a pull at the knots, Roy nodded.  
“Now,” Jade said, crawling on top of him, “shall I bind your eyes–or do you want to watch?” Another wicked smile crossed her face.  
“I wanna watch,” he told her, returning her smile.  
Roy’s eyes travelled up and down her body, drinking in the sight of her. She was not completely naked, but wearing strappy lingerie. Black ropes of silk crisscrossing her body. It wrapped around her breasts, but didn’t cover them; her breasts were fully exposed, and so close to his face.  
And the black silky ropes wrapped around her torso and stomach, and down between her legs. Two ribbons that went down between her legs, hugging at her inner thighs, and leaving her naked sex exposed.  
Following the path of his eyes, she just knew what he wanted to see. Jade reached between her legs, teasing her clit while Roy watched. She leaned back, placing one hand on his body and squeezing and scratching him as she played with herself. Her fingers circled around the sensitive flesh, driving her arousal higher with each stroke.  
Roy just laid there and drank in the sight, watching as Jade worked herself into a frenzy. With her middle finger, she slid it deep inside of herself, thrusting it in and out. A moan escaped her lips, and Roy had to bite back a groan of unreleased pleasure.  
Jade pulled her hand away from herself, eyes flashing, and moved off of Roy’s body. She sat next to him on the bed. Roy could see her fingers wet and glistening from her body; reaching out, she stroked along Roy’s cock with her wet fingers, making him groan in agony.  
Jade laughed, the sound low in her throat. She was clearly delighted with this game.  
She trailed her fingers up and down the length of him, feeling the sensitive skin. Thumbing the top of his head, he jumped, and Jade wrapped her hand around him tightly, sliding her hand up and down. Roy could only groan again.  
All the while never taking his eyes off of her.  
Jade leaned forward, opening her mouth. Her tongue darted out, licking at his stomach. Roy fidgeted under her touch. Swirling patterns were licked out on his abdomen, making Roy more and more impatient.   
Her tongue travelled all around over him, making him more and more impatient. Jade loved every second of it; making Roy squirming and desperate was one thing she would never tire of. She knew how to keep him waiting, to keep teasing him by going lower and lower, almost giving him what he wanted.  
But not giving it to him yet.  
It seemed like a lifetime before Jade dropped further down and started licking at his cock.  
Roy’s head leaned back, and a loud moan escaped his throat.  
Jade took the length of him in her mouth, and Roy nearly purred in response. Jade could hear him whispering her name all the while. As she ran her tongue up and down him, Roy pulled at the silken bindings that held him to the bed. She pressed her tongue hard up against him before taking more of him into her mouth.   
Jade gave another hard press with her tongue,  
then she pulled away.  
Roy’s eyes flew open, and he looked at her with some kind of wild desperation in his eyes. “Jade!” he said, his voice strained. He still pulled at his bindings, his body fidgeting, bucking his hips up against the open air.  
Jade stood up from the bed, walking around it slowly, surveying Roy’s body with keen eyes.  
Roy actually blushed under her gaze.  
Jade took in the sight of his naked body, wild and disheveled hair, his muscular physique. The wetness from her tongue still clung to him, giving off a dull gleam in the faded light. She took in the sight of his whole body, and of course, his cock, thick and throbbing.  
“I must have gotten you pretty excited,” she told him.  
His own eyes traveled up and down the length of her, watching her every movement, waiting for her to get on top of him again. He bit back a cry of joy as he saw her move forward again, her hands reaching out to play with him again.  
She gripped at his cock hard, and the pressure was so intense Roy sighed in relief. Jade jerked her hand up and down, and Roy thrust his body in time with her hand. All the while groaning.  
“Jade,” he groaned out, just as she thumbed at the head of his erection again.  
“Roy,” she replied.  
She smiled at him again, though he didn’t see it because his eyes were now closed. Taking her hand away from his cock, she cupped his face, turning him to look at her. Roy’s eyes were now open, a silent plea in them.  
“You want to get off so badly,” she mocked.  
“Fuck me,” he whispered back. Jade trailed her fingers over his cock and he groaned again. She worked him up again till he was panting, his head rolled back and his eyes closed. Until he was writhing against the sheets and calling her name.  
“What do you think of my lipstick?” she asked him.  
No longer touching him.  
“It’s nice,” he said automatically, clearly not caring about it. He licked his lips, his body still writhing.  
“You haven’t even opened your eyes,” she replied, and turned his face to look at her again. She pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving a bright red mark up against his skin. “Do you like it?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Roy said. He looked down at himself again, at his body that just ached for her touch.  
“Good,” Jade said, and began pressing hard kisses up against his body. Leaving streaks of bright red all across his skin, seeming to mark him for her own. Trailing her lips down his neck and onto his chest, where she swirled her tongue around his nipples. She sucked at the skin before giving him another kiss, streaking her red lipstick across his body yet again.  
She trailed her lips down his chest, another bright red streak appearing on his body.  
Her body hovered over his, and he bucked against the restraints, wanting so badly to penetrate her and ride her so hard that neither of them would be able to walk. The thought nearly made him lose himself.  
Control yourself, he thought, breathing hard.  
Another bright streak of red lipstick went down his stomach, stopping just before she could take him into her mouth. “Jade,” he groaned, as she teased him mercilessly.  
“Roy,” she replied, her words pressing into his skin.  
There was the slightest feeling of her fingers playing with him, the slightest touch that hinted at release.  
She smiled her wicked smile once more. Her breasts came down onto him and pressed around his erection, squeezing his cock in between them. Making Roy groan and fidget some more. She rocked back and forth up against him, getting him off with her breasts.  
All the while his eyes were glued to her.  
His legs pulled at the restrains, harder and more forcefully the closer he got to orgasm. With each thrust of her body, he got so close that he could feel himself almost peak, almost reach the ecstasy that he was needing.  
When Jade rolled off him.  
Back onto her feet and turning away from him. Roy watched her as she walked away, looking at the way the black ribbons crossed over her body, wrapping around her back and hips and ass.  
“Jade!” he called out.  
“I’ll be right back to you,” she said.   
She sat on the single chair that was in their bedroom, leaning back and fixing her gaze upon him once more. Watching him as he so desperately tried to find some relief. He had been so close to orgasm, so now he was fidgeting wildly, trying to find a rhythm that would let him finish. He pulled at the restrains, but to no avail. He bucked his hips into the air wildly, his cock jumped almost every time.  
Jade only smiled as she watched him.  
She loved watching him like this, tied up and unsatisfied. Calling her name.  
“Jade!” Roy said again, “please don’t do this to me!”  
“I’ll let you get off eventually,” she told him. That was a lie, of course. The sight in front of her was so fucking hot she just couldn’t let it end so soon.   
Leaning back in the chair, making sure that Roy was watching her every move, she spread her legs out and pushed her fingers back inside of her. She thrust them in and out of her wildly, knowing how much Roy was wishing that it was him instead of her own fingers. She moaned, fingering her clit, circling it to her own pace.  
“Jade,” she could hear Roy say.  
Her only response was another moan. She pushed her fingers deep inside of her again, arousing herself. With another few circles around her clit, and another deep stab into herself, she came. She let out a moan that she knew would drive Roy wild, and spread her legs even wider so that he could get the full view.  
When she came down from her high, she relaxed against the chair, breathing hard.  
“Jade!” Roy said again, so desperate for release.  
Panting, she pushed herself back up, stumbling forward to the bed where Roy was still tied up. She locked eyes with him, letting her fingers dance all over his body.  
For a moment, she said nothing. Her head was still spinning from her orgasm, and her vision was slightly blurry. But she was smiling widely, and her eyes longed to see him wearing that same giddy expression.  
“I think you’ve waited enough,” she told him.


End file.
